Recognizing the importance of translating advances in genome science to improved human health, Vanderbilt University School of Medicine has made a commitment to provide state-of-the art laboratory environments and technology through shared resource facilities. To that end, the purpose of this grant application is to optimize an environment conducive to collaboration and acceleration of new biological and clinical discoveries through consolidation of multiple currently physically separate research resources into a centrally located shared resource: VANTAGE (VANderbilt Technologies for Advanced GEnomics). Through complete modernization of an existing 9,316 Net Square Feet of aging, poorly-utilized laboratory space, this proposal will create a physical home for the Genome Technology Core (GTC, a collaborative core for development of next-generation technologies) and BioVU (the Vanderbilt DNA Repository currently housed within the DNA Resources Core), and will enable the consolidation and expansion of four existing core facilities: DNA Resources Core, DNA Sequencing Core, Vanderbilt Microarray Shared Resource (VMSR) and the Flow Cytometry Core. Once renovation is complete, each of these distinct research resources will share collaborative space, thereby creating an institutional nexus of discovery in genomics research by extending and strengthening already successful collaborations. VANTAGE will enable technical synergy, eliminate unnecessary duplication and accelerate discovery in clinical and basic science across the institution. In particular, this renovation will impact over 968 active grants from major Vanderbilt users involving approximately 235 million in annual direct costs.